1. Field of the Invention PA1 2. Description of the Prior Art:
The present invention relates to a punching unit for a punching apparatus and, more particularly, to improvements in the structure around a punch of the punching unit for a punching apparatus for producing holes in thin materials, such as ceramic green sheets, flexible films, metal films, prepregs, or the like.
A punching unit for a punching apparatus has previously been proposed by the applicant of the present invention in Japanese Patent Application Serial No. Sho 62-102198.
The punching unit for a punching apparatus pertaining to the applicant's previous invention comprises a support section formed in a generally C-shape with an inserting groove provided in the center thereof for setting a material to be punched; a punch vertically movable and removably inserted in a mounting bore formed in the side end of the upper half of the support section; a die removably mounted at the side end of the lower half of the support section, and having a die opening which is conformable to the shape of the outer periphery of a working surface of the punch; and a lifting mechanism movably mounted on the upper half of the support section, and removably connected to the die.
According to the present applicant's previous invention the punching unit for a punching apparatus has such an advantage that various types of holes can readily be produced with the punch replaced with ease only by moving the vertically movable mechanism after disconnecting from the punch.